


Second Chances.

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finding their way back to each other, M/M, Matchmaking Izzy, Second Chances, True Love Never Dies, caring parents, good parents, meddling siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: Sometimes, relationships don't work out the first time. All is needed is a second chance at love again.





	1. Back home

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching a lot of past X factor and the voice auditions. Heard Callum Scott's dancing in my own audition for the X factor and this idea was born. It was suppose to be a simple 2000 word fic about finding each other again but it just got away from me that i have to make 2 parts. My first attempt at smut as well. Go easy on me guys.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

The club was packed. Lights flickering, illuminating the dance floor where bodies were moving fluidly to the beat of the music.

Magnus sat at the bar, drink in hand watching the people dance. He would usually be there, in the middle of the masses, but he just felt like relaxing tonight.

“Magnus!” someone called out to him, excitedly. He turned just as Isabelle Lightwood slammed into him with a fierce hug.

“Oh my God. Its so good to see you Mags. It’s been too long.” Her voice was muffled by his chest.

He hugged her just as tightly. “Same here Iz. I missed you.” He pulled out of her embrace to grasp her by the shoulders.

“You look absolutely beautiful my dear.” She wore a knee high navy blue dress. Her dark sultry make up and blood red lips made her look sexy and mysterious.

She send him a killer smile, “Thank you. As do you. Your jacket is gorgeous.”

“Oh you like? I designed it. Its my prototype for the fashion show next month. Think it would be a hit?” It was a black iridescent jacket with a gold lining at the shoulders.

“Hell yes. Its awesome. Cant wait to see you in action. Come on, everyone is at the table already. They’re excited to see you.” She pulled him by the hand to their destination.

“Look what we have here. Hot damn Bane. It’s good to see you man.” He was greeted by Jace who sat at one end of the table.

“Herondale. It’s great to be back. Still blond I see.” He teased, shaking Jace’s hand as he laughed. “Its all natural baby.” He quipped back.

Next to Jace was Clary, his red head adoptive little sister. She leaned over Jace to hug him. Next to her was her best friend Simon, who sent him a wave. He saw them already when he arrived home.

Bringing the group to a close was Lydia and John. He was not going to think about the only one who wasn’t there.

Both of them hugged Magnus. “Wow. Its been too long Magnus.” Lydia told him.

“Well you do know how to bring a man back home. Congratulations both of you on your engagement.” They looked positively radiant sitting and smiling with each other.

“Thank you Magnus. Its really good to see you.” John replied. “I for one, am extremely happy you’re back. All this wedding planning is making me dizzy and all the other men around me are completely unless.” he shot a look at Jace and Simon, who just laughed at his predicament.

“Hey! You’re the one who got down on your knee man.” Jace snickered.

“Anyway.” John rolled his eyes, “You’re the only one who can keep up with them.” He look at Magnus desperately and mouthed save me, so the girls would not see him.

He laughed. It felt so good to be back. He missed being around his friends and family. Real people who cared about Magnus himself and not just his name.

He spend the last 5 years away, travelling the world and making a name for himself in the fashion industry. He was now an established fashion designer. He finally decided to open his own boutique in Brooklyn. If he was to settle, no where was better than home.

He was not going to admit that he partly left to avoid seeing......

As if the universe was laughing at him, someone approached their table, making him look up. His gaze immediately locked into the hazel orbs he came to know very well.

Too much emotions and memories resurfaced that he had to look away from the shocked gaze, especially since he had his arm around another man.

 

When his sister called him to meet up at Pandemonium to celebrate Lydia and John’s engagement, he thought it would be just another night for them.

He called Raj, his boyfriend, to tell him the change of plan. “Who’s going to be there?” Raj asked as he met Alec at his house.

“Just the usual, I guess. Iz said it was a small group for Lyd and John.” He replied.

“Did you let you sister know you’re bringing me? She hates me you know. She might not want me there .” Raj said as he watched Alec put on his jacket.

“She doesn’t hate you Raj. My sister just isn’t a overly affectionate person, that’s all.” he locked up the house he shared with Jace and Isabelle.

Raj had asked him to move in with him but he didn’t want to leave his siblings. They all had demanding careers, if he moved out he might never see them as often as he would like.

“We’ve been together for almost 2 years Alec. You don’t need to sugar coat it for me. Just admit it.” Alec just shrugged his shoulder. He knew she wasn’t too fond of his boyfriend, not like she was with.... anyway Raj was his choice. She was going to have to accept that eventually.

When they arrived at the club, Raj looked slightly uncomfortable. Alec put his arms around his shoulders, “come on. I’ll protect you.” He teased as they entered to look for his family.

Alec had to admit, the last person he excepted to see sitting there was Magnus, who looked just as shell shocked to see him. He saw Magnus glanced at his arm around Raj before looking away.

He instinctively dropped his arm. He glared at his sister, who just smiled at him. She failed to mentioned this tiny detail to him. He spared a glance back to Magnus. He never thought he would see him again. After their last conversation 5 years ago and how things ended, he wasn’t expecting a warm greeting ever again.

“You guys finally made it then.” Jace called out to them, breaking the tension. Unlike Iz, everyone else actually tried to be courteous to Raj. He noticed Magnus avoided looking in his direction.

“Um yea. We had a last minute booking at the restaurant so we closed up late.” He replied, hoping his voice sounded normal.

“Oh Raj, this is Magnus. He’s my big brother I talk about all the time. Mags, Raj is Alec’ boyfriend.’ Clary made the introduction as she smiled at Magnus, sadly encouraging him to look up.

He plastered a pleasant smile and looked at Raj. “Nice to meet you.” He shook his hand.

“Same here.” Raj replied.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before facing Alec. He looked just as handsome as Magnus remembered him to be. He appeared more confident compared to the introverted man he knew 5 years ago. He know he had no right anymore, but he was so proud Alec. He knew how hard he worked to get the restaurant open. Isabelle and Clary kept him updated with everyone.

Alec’s breath caught in his throat, when Magnus’ gaze finally came upon him. He was as beautiful as the day he left, maybe even more so. He was vaguely aware of his boyfriend standing next to him.

“Hey Magnus. How have you been?” his voice sounded strained to his ears.

“Things are good. Been busy with the new store but it feels great to be home again. How are you? Congratulations on the restaurant.” he tried to imagine he was talking to someone else so he would appear less nervous.

“Oh yea. Iz mentioned that. Congratulations to you as well. I’m glad everything worked out for you Magnus. I know how hard you worked to get there.” He was proud of Magnus’ accomplishments. Without anyone knowing, he had been following Magnus’ career.

“Thank you Alexander.” He managed a small smile.

“Oh he doesn’t like when anyone calls him that.” Raj made his present known. He slipped a hand into Alec’s.

He saw his sister rolled her eyes and Jace trying to not laugh out loud. He looked down at Raj to let him know that Magnus is the exception to that but Magnus beat him to reply.

“I’m sorry. I forgot about that. Alec it is.” It sounded weird coming from his lips.

He realized the only available space for the men to sit was next to him, so he got up and pushed Jace around so they could sit next to John instead.

He got the feeling that Alec never told Raj about their relationship. He had to admit, it hurt but he was also slightly relieved. It didn’t help with the awkwardness he knew existed between him and Alec though. He was going to try and not act strange and affected by seeing Alec with someone else. He could do this, he was an adult.

Alec had a better view of Magnus since he switched seats. He knew him well enough to know he’s putting up a front so everyone will thinks he’s unaffected by the situation. But Alec could see the hesitance in his eyes and how much effort he needed to appear calm. It was a comfort to know he wasn’t the only one. This was going to be a long night.

After a few drinks, Raj dragged Alec to the dance floor. John and Lydia were already there. Simon had to leave early to set up for a gig he was playing at the next day.

“Why didn’t any of you tell Alec I was going to be here?” he asked accusingly at the rest of them.

“Sometimes he needs a little shock in his life.” Izzy replied, shrugging her shoulders.

“It’s been years Iz. You have to let it go. What ever we had is gone and your brother has moved on. He seems happy with Raj.”

“Bullshit.” Jace muttered, Clary elbowed him on the side making him yelp.

“Am I suppose to let my brother and best friend give up on the best thing that has ever happened to them? Never gonna happen. My brother is too stubborn to see that Raj isn’t good for him. But now that you’re back, things will fall into place. Watch and see.” She watched Magnus with a sure smile.

“Isabelle. You’re my best friend and I love you but you need to understand that your brother is a grown man. He can make his own choices. Some things just don’t work out and its nobody’s fault. I need you to promise me you aren’t going to meddle in his relationship. Let him be.” He pleaded with her.

“Its no use man. She isn’t going to listen. We’ve all been telling her to give him a chance but she’s too stubborn. Its a Lightwood trait.” Jace was rubbing his side.

“I’m going for another drink.” He got up and made his way to the bar. He spotted Maia behind the counter, smirking he call out to her.

“Hey, care to bring that cute butt over here and get me a drink.” She raise her head to tell off the person when her eyes met his.

Her angry expression morphed into surprise then laughter as she came over. “I was ready to cuss out the ass who said that. You’re so lucky its you.” She lend over the counter to give him a side hug. “How the hell are you?”

“I’m great. We need to meet and catch up soon, somewhere we can hear each other. How’s the boss treating you?” he took a sip of the drink she made him.

“He’s the same as always. Trying to manage me but to no avail. You know how grumpy he can get. He looks like a vampire though, haven’t seen him in sunlight in a while. He’ll be so pissed you’re back.” She joked. Raphael is one of the best boss a person can ask for. He owned the club with Magnus as a silent partner.

“I’m not worried. He loves me.” He slightly turned to the dance floor. He didn’t see Alec and Raj, not that he was looking. He could see the engaged couple clinging to each other in a slow dance despite the heavy beat of the music. He couldn’t help but watch in envy. There was a time when he thought he found that. Life can be so cruel sometimes.

Maia’s voice cut through his thoughts. “You’re usually in the middle of the action.”

“Well no one has asked me to dance yet and I’m not feeling like dancing on my own tonight.” He said.

“Would you like to dance with me?” he heard a deep voice to his right. He turned to see an extremely handsome man sitting on the stool next to him. He had the prettiest grey eyes Magnus have ever seen. He was nicely built as well, with his t-shirt straining to contain his biceps. He was the same height as..

“Sure. I would love to dance with you. I’m Magnus.” He stretched out his hand to the stranger.

“Beautiful name to match a beautiful face. Its a pleasure to meet you Magnus. I’m Jackson.” His grip was strong and firm. He bought Magnus’ hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on his knuckles. The night was starting to look up.

He looked at Maia, eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise, as Jackson gently pulled him to the dance floor. She gave him a thumbs up.

Magnus wrapped his hand around Jackson’s neck, locking his fingers together as the other man held him by the waist. They were slightly moving to the music, getting a feel being close to each other, finding their rhythm.

“So Jackson, you live here or just visiting?” he asked.

“Just visiting, my brother lives here. His wife just had a baby. Travelling back to Vegas in a few days, so I came out to have a little fun before I go.” Jackson replied, smirking at him in silent invitation.

“Ah I see. All I can give you tonight is this dance, Jackson. I cant be your midnight fuck.” Jackson groaned at his use of the crude word, he dropped his head on Magnus’ shoulder and pulled him flush to his body.

“You cant use that word in that tone and reject me, Magnus. Its so unfair. What if it turns out to be the best midnight fuck you ever had? The alley out back looks pretty good.” He said in Magnus’ ear making him shiver slightly.

He was about to reply when someone bumped into him, causing them to break apart. He turned in time to see Alec pass by him, his face flushed red. Raj was right behind him asking if he was alright. Magnus heard him say he wasn’t feeling good and he needed to sit down.

He watched them make their way to the bar. Raj’s back was faced away from him but Alec turned to face him. They made eye contact, Magnus’ breath caught in his throat by the way Alec was watching him. It reminding him of the time they came to dance before things became heated.

He remembered Alec dragging him through the back door of the club and fucking him against the wall in the alley. By the look of Alec’s expression, he was remembering the same thing. He saw Alec’s eyes darkened when he felt a hand on his hip.

He broke eye contact to face Jake, no Jax. What was the man’s name again. Oh right Jackson. He needed to calm down. He wasn’t feeling Alec’s stare him again, so he let out a deep breath.

“Well it all makes sense now.” Jackson said. Magnus looked up to meet the knowing silver gaze. He was about to deny, well he wasn’t sure what he was going to deny. Jackson held up his hand to stop Magnus.

“You don’t have to deny anything. I can already tell by the death glares I’m getting from the hunk at the bar. I swear his eyes are boring holes into my body.” He laughed.

“I’m so sorry Jackson. Its complicated.” He sighed.

“Nah that’s cool. You don’t owe me any explanations Magnus. But judging by the look you guys shared earlier, I’m guessing ex boyfriend that ended badly but feelings never really went away.” His tone was understanding. Magnus simply nodded.

“Thanks for the dance Magnus. It was honestly a pleasure to meet you. Hope you get to enjoy the rest of your night.” He places a chaste kiss on Magnus’ cheek as he left the dance floor to the exit.

Without looking at the bar, he made his way back to the table to tell everyone he was leaving. That was enough for one night. He met Jace and Clary making out at the table. Isabelle no where to be found. He could only hope she didn’t see what happened otherwise she’ll be relentless in her quest to get them back together.

He cleared his throat to break apart the love birds. He told Clary he was heading home. He took the short walk back to his adopted parents home. He was going to live with Jocelyn and Luke until he found a place of his own. They were probably sleeping when he arrived home. He made his way to his room and got ready for bed.

 

This was not how Alec expected his night to go. Raj knew he wasn’t comfortable dancing so they stayed in a secluded space at the back of the dance floor. He saw Lydia and John make their way to dance as well. His boyfriend was dancing in front of him, his back pressed flushed to Alec’s chest. He was starting to enjoy himself when he saw some guy dragging Magnus to the dance floor. He very subtly manoeuvre them closer. He could here them talking. Then he heard the ass tell Magnus something about being the best fuck of his life, in the alley.

He saw red. Who the hell did this man think he was? He saw Magnus was about to answer. He needed a drink. He would not be able to keep his sanity if he heard Magnus say yes.

He untangled from Raj and made his way to the bar. He pushed his way through the crowd to reach the bar. He heard Raj behind him asking if he was alright.

“I don’t feel good. Think I need to sit for a bit.” He sat down and asked Maia for something strong. Raj slide on the stool next to him.

He turned his seat to face the dance floor and immediately met Magnus’ gaze, his beautiful kohl rimmed eyes staring back at him intensely. He looked absolutely sinful standing there under the lights. His jacket reflecting the lights giving his face a glow. His usual tight pants that made Alec crazy.

 

_He remembered the night Magnus begged him to go dancing. He usually hated it then but he could never say no to that face. After one too many drinks, Magnus dragged him out._

_He was sober enough to feel Magnus sexily rubbing against him but drunk enough to grab his hand and drag him to the alley out back._

_He pushed him up against the wall and shed them of their pants. He plucked the lube and condom out Magnus’ pocket. Thank the heavens his man was always prepared._

_“Turn around. Put both hands on the wall and spread your legs baby.” Alec said roughly making Magnus shiver as he followed the instructions. He heard Alec behind him ripped opened the condom packet._

_He looked over his shoulder to see him pouring the lube on his member, giving it a few strokes. Looking into Magnus eyes, Alec bought his wet hand to his hole._

_While maintaining eye contact, he pushed a finger into the tight heat. Magnus bit his bottom lip as a second finger joined the first, rubbing inside him. Alec curved his fingers, seeking the special bundle of nerves to pleasure his man. He found them as he added his third finger, knuckles deep into Magnus’ hole, making him moan loudly._

_“I’m ready Alexander. Fuck me already before I come too soon.” Magnus dropped his forehead to rest on the wall. He was needy and ready. He wanted to scream in anticipation when he finally felt Alec’s cock at his entrance._

_In one fluid moment, Alec slide all the way in. They both groan at the feeling of being connected. Alec gave Magnus a moment to adjust before he started thrusting._

_It began slowly at first, then the pace quickened. He reached around to take hold of Magnus’ neglected cock. He matched the strokes of his hands with the thrusts of his hips._

_“I’m so close Alexander.” Magnus leaned into Alec, hips pushing back in a sensual rhythm. He reached back to grab at the back of his lover’s head, grip firm on Alec’s hair. They shared a filthy kiss, all tongue and teeth. Alec bit and sucked Magnus bottom lip before changing the angle of hips slightly. When Magnus moaned loudly in his mouth, he knew he found the perfect spot. His thrust became faster and faster until he felt Magnus tightened around him._

_“Come for me baby.” He whispered into his ear. Magnus screamed as his orgasm hit, coming all over Alec’s hand. Just a few more movement of his hips, and Alec was coming too. He felt the pulse of Alec inside him as he emptied himself into the condom._

_They cleaned themselves up as best as they can and headed back inside, hand in hand_.

 

As Alec stared at Magnus, he could tell they were reliving the memory together. His eyes darkened in jealousy when he saw the ass put his hand on Magnus’ hip. He wanted to go over there and drag Magnus away..

Only when Magnus broke eye contact and turned his back on Alec, did reality came back to him. What the fuck was wrong with him? They were over for 5 years. He was in a relationship. He should not be having these emotions. He spend the past 5 years trying to not think of Magnus. It was over and done with, he thought he succeeded.

Apparently not.

Just seeing the man for a few hours and everything came rushing back. He needed to stop this nonsense and get back to the present. He turned to the bar to see his boyfriend talking to Maia.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” he asked as he robbed his arm in comfort.

“I feel a like I need to go home and lie down.” He replied, willing himself to not look in Magnus’ direction for the rest of the night.

“Want to spend the night at my place?” Raj leaned closer to play with the shell of his ear.

“I would love too.” He replied, grabbing Raj’s hand to his lips.

“Ready to go?” he asked, his boyfriend nodded. With a wave to Maia, they left for the night.

 

For the next month, thankfully they were never in the same place for long periods of time. With the preparations of his boutique and fashion week coming closer, Magnus barely left his office. He counted it as a blessing not having to see Alec. Especially after that night at the club, he ended up masturbating thinking about the alley sex. The guilt was eating him up. Avoidance was the best policy at the moment for him.

He was in the middle of stitching a pants when his phone started to ring.

“Hi Iz. What’s up?” he froze when he heard her soft sob. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

 

Alec heard his sister come home. They were organizing to go out to celebrate their 2 year anniversary. Raj booked them dinner at the place they had their first date, but they were going to meet some of Raj’s friends at the movies first.

He heard the door slammed as walked out of the bedroom in time to see her drop on the couch. He got closer to call her out. He noticed her shoulders shaking. He ran to the couch to gently grab her by the arm. When she lifted to look at him, her face was tear stained, her eyes red.

“What happened Iz?” he sat on the couch and pulled her to him. She settles next to him, her face buried in his chest.

“Meliorn cheated on me. I went over to surprise him and I found him in bed with the stupid girl he works with.” She said between sobs.

“Oh Iz. I’m sorry.” He rubbed her back soothingly.

“Tell me what to do to help.” Just then Raj walked out ready to go.

“Let’s go Alec. Everyone is waiting for us.” He stopped when he saw the siblings on the couch. Isabelle glared at him and snuggled closer to her brother.

“I cant leave my sister like this Raj. Can we re-schedule?” he asked. He saw his boyfriend’s disappointed expression as he made his way to the kitchen.

“I’ll be right back.” Alec sighed, gently untangling from him sister to follow Raj to the kitchen.

“It took months to get those reservations Alec. Tonight was suppose to be about us. We haven’t had any time to spend together. Alone.” He understood Raj was upset but he cant leave knowing his sister is in pain.

“She’s my sister, Raj and she needs me.” He pleaded.

“And I’m your boyfriend and I need you. This was suppose to be about us tonight.” He could see the frustration on Raj’s face.

He was about to reply when he heard a movement behind him. Izzy was leading on the wall. She looked at Alec, completely ignoring Raj.

“It’s okay big bro. I’ve already called reinforcements. You can go on your date and have a good time.” She walked up and kissed him on the cheek. Just then the door bell rung. She left them to answer it.

“You see. She’ll be fine.” Alec still wasn’t sure, but he went to get his jacket anyway. Raj went to his room to use the washroom before they left.

He rounded the corner to see Izzy hugging Magnus at the door. He was rubbing her back while speaking to her softly. She pulled him into the living room to the couch.

 

When Magnus knocked on the door, he prayed that Alec wouldn’t be home. He would suck it up for the sake of his friend but a little prayer couldn’t hurt. He needed to put aside his issues and be there for Izzy.

She opened the door, eyes red, make up smudged. She went willingly into his arms when he opened them for a hug.

“Don’t worry buttercup. Its his loss. He’s an asshole and we’re going to have some fun tonight to get your mind off it. What do you say? I bought goodies to cheer you up.” He indicated to the bag in his hand. He send her a conspiring smile. He knew she couldn’t resist when she laughed and pulled him by the hand to the couch.

“What you got for me?” she was already feeling better. He pulled out a bottle of nail polish and handed it to her.

“Oh my God. Is this the holo one I was searching for?” she asked excitedly.

“The one and only. I was saving it for your birthday but I couldn’t wait to give it to you. We’re gonna become holosexual baby!” he waved his hands dramatically making her laugh out loud.

Alec stood silently watching them interact. He had always loved the relationship they had especially when he was still dating Magnus.

Even though they all grew up together, Magnus had this amazing ability to connect with anyone. He made you feel special and that you can do anything. Watching Magnus help Iz take her make up off, then set out to paint her nails he was reminded if a similar time.

 

“ _Come on Alexander! We’re already late.” Magnus said laughing as he exited Alec’s room, followed by Alec, who was trying to fix his hair._

_“Do you always have to mess up my hair? Every single time, Magnus.” he watched his boyfriend stop and stare at him over his shoulder._

_“I’m sorry my love, but I cannot control where my hands go when my cock is in your mouth.” He smirked, licking his lips making Alec blush._

_“Shut up. Don’t we have somewhere to go.” He mumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment. He felt strong arms wrapped around his waist. Magnus placed a kiss between his shoulder blades._

_“I didn’t mean to make fun.” He said softly. Alec turned to face him. He placed a finger under Magnus’ chin, tilting his face slightly upward to place a sweet soft kiss on his lips._

_“I love you.” He said when he pulled away, making sure to keep Magnus close._

_“I love you too.” Magnus replied. He kissed Alec again, just as softy before pulling away. He intertwined their fingers as they made their way to the door._

_Just then the door opened, and in stormed Isabelle. She slammed the door, fled to the living room and dove head first onto the couch._

_The boys shared a glance at each other before following her to the living room. Alec sat next to her on the couch and ran his fingers through her hair. Magnus knelt on the floor next to her and caressed her cheek._

_“Hey buttercup. Want to tell us what’s wrong?” he asked gently. They heard her sigh before she raised into a sitting position next to Alec. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She motioned for Magnus to sit on the other side of her._

_“I didn’t get into the programme. I worked so hard to prove that I could be a forensic pathologist. The professor told me that I look like I’ll be better off in the design classes. He didn’t even give me a chance to prove myself. He just assumed because I dress like this, I’m automatically ditsy.” She was close to crying._

_“What the hell? He cant do that. Want me to talk to him for you?” he felt his sister’s anger. She was the smartest person he knew._

_“No. That’s not a good idea. I will just submit my research to the principal and meet her tomorrow. Thanks for offering but I can handle it. I was just pissed off he made that ignorant assumption.” She send him a sad smile._

_“His big brother mode has been activated.” Magnus joked, playfully poking her in the side making her giggle._ _“We know you can handle yourself baby girl but it wouldn’t stop us from worrying about you. Just know we’re here if you need us okay.” He said, pulling her in for a hug._

_“Hey don’t leave me out!” Alec wrapped his arms around both if them, squishing Izzy between them._

_“I’m in the middle of a Malec sandwich. My life is complete now.” She laughed as they pulled apart._

_“Thanks guys. I feel a lot better now. You better go before you loose your reservation.”_

_“Uh huh. I have an idea.” Magnus got off the couch. He pulled out his phone and headed to Alec’s room. The siblings watched each other, confused._

_“What’s your man up to?” she asked as they watched him disappear behind the door._

_“I have no idea.” He replied honestly. “Oh don’t feel I didn’t notice you gave us a ship name. Seriously Izzy? We’re not celebrities, you know.”_

_“Magnus is soo good for you. I’m proud you know what that means.” She teased, making him roll his eyes fondly._

_Magnus walked out the room then, wearing Alec’s sweat pants and t-shirt. He looked at the siblings._

_“Go put on your pajamas. We’re having a good old fashion sleep over.” He dropped various bottles of nail polishes on the coffee table._

_Izzy jumped up excited. She hugged Magnus and ran into her room. Alec came and hugged him from behind._

_“Thank you for doing this babe. I’m sorry we missed out reservations.” He placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s neck._

_“Your sister needs us. There’s nothing to apologize for. We can always have dinner another day.” He turned and kiss Alec on the cheek._

_“Now get your cute butt and put on some comfy clothes.” He smiled at Alec._

_“Hmm. You know how I feel about you wearing my clothes. This is going to be absolute torture.” He nuzzled Magnus neck again, kissing and sucking lightly._

_“Stop Alexander.” Magnus pushed him away gently. “This is about Izzy. But I promise if you behave, we’ll have our own private sleep over later.” He pulled Alec in, by his jacket, for a wet open mouth kiss with the promise of later. He then pushed his boyfriend to the direction of his room, on shaky knees._

_By the time the siblings came out, Magnus had living room set up with snacks and a selection of movies to watch._

_A moment later the door opened and in came Jace, Clary and Simon in their pajamas, with more snacks and board games._

_“Some one said sleep over.” Clary said as she hugged Izzy._

_“We’ve come prepared.” Simon said as he helped Magnus set up the rest of the items._

_The friends had such an amazing night, they ended up making it a habit to do at least twice a month or when one of them had a bad day._

 

“Hey. I’m ready to go.” Raj voiced brought Alec from memory lane. Sometimes he wished his sister would give Raj a chance. He understood that no one could ever replace Magnus but he needed his sister in his corner. He would try and talk to her later. He hated leaving her.

When Magnus left, they tried to keep up the sleep overs but it just wasn’t the same. Since Raj came into his life, it stopped all together.

The door burst opened revealing Jace, Clary and Simon. The best friends smile when they saw them.

“I called in reinforcements.” Magnus smirked at her.

“We bought snacks. Lots and lots of snacks.” Jace emptied the bag on the coffee table.

“Who’s up for monopoly?” Simon asked as he set the games on the ground.

“I’m thinking we watch John Tucker must die. Seems adequate for the situation. Don’t you think?” Clary sat next to Izzy on the couch and playfully nudged her shoulder, causing the girls to giggle.

“Excellent choice, Biscuit.” Magnus agreed while Jace and Simon groaned. Alec watched the scene as Raj dragged him out the door.

Everyone looked up as they reached the threshold, except Magnus, who had been avoiding him since he arrived. Not that he blamed him. He longed to stay in and spend time with his friends and family. His siblings watched in disappointment as the door closed.

He let Raj drag him to the car before his senses kicked in. He pulled his hand free.

“I’m sorry Raj. But I don’t want to go. I rather stay here with my family.”

“So that’s it then. You’re picking them over me?” Raj responded, arms folded ready for an argument.

“That’s just it. Why do I have to choose? Why cant we both stay home with them? I shouldn’t have to pick a side Raj. Izzy is my baby sister. I’m suppose to look out for her. Its my job.” He mirrored his boyfriend’s position. He wasn’t backing down now. He was tired if being the one to compromise.

“Your family hates me Alec. No matter what I did to try to impress them or bond with them, nothing ever worked. I never understood it. Until the night we met Magnus. You dated him didn’t you?” he watched Alec, who nodded. No use denying it now.

“It all made sense then. You told me your sister isn’t affectionate but she hugs him all the time.” He continued.

“That’s not fair, Raj. They have been best friends since they were kids. And it have nothing to do with the fact that we dated. It was a long time go. We moved on.” The last line leaving a bad taste on his tongue.

“That’s just it, Alec. You haven’t moved on. Not you nor Magnus. I’ve seen the looks you share when you think no one is watching. You were red with jealously when someone wanted to sleep with him. Maybe you thought you moved on but since Magnus came back, you’ve been a different person. We have fought more in the past month than we have in the 2 years we were together. I thought maybe it was the pressure of the restaurant but now I know. The reason your siblings don’t like me is because I’m not Magnus.” Raj sighed, Alec had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“I’m sorry Alec. I cant do this anymore. I have no place in your life. Even more so with Magnus around. I’m not making you choose because I’m taking my self out of the equation.” He reached up and placed a chaste kiss on Alec’s cheek. He turned and made his way to the car. He opened the door but didn’t get in just yet. He faced Alec on last time. “You have nothing to say before I go?”

Alec stood frozen on the spot. What could he say? That Raj was right and hurt him some more? He sighed. “I don’t know what to say Raj. Things with Magnus and I are complicated. But you’re right. The feelings never went away, well for me at least. I thought they did but it just seem like it because he wasn’t here. And it is unfair to you to be with me when I feel like this. I’m sorry I hurt you and I’m sorry I couldn’t be better for you. I wish you all the best. I hope you find someone who will appreciate you for the great man that you are.” He send a timid smile and felt instant relief when Raj returned the gesture. He watched as the car disappear before returning inside.

The laughter was loud and genuine as he entered the house. He shed his jacket at the entrance before making his way to the living room. Everyone stopped and looked up at him in surprise.

“Got room for one more?” he asked sheepishly.

Cheers erupted from the crowd. Jace clapped him on the back when he sat on the floor next to him. Clary passed him the bowl of popcorn. He spared a glance at Magnus, who was sitting on the floor next to Clary. He send Alec a small smile and a playful wink making him grin. It was a start and he was going to gobble it up.

Izzy wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. “Thank you.” She kissed his cheek.

“There is no where else I’d rather be than with you guys.” He told her softly, squeezing her arm gently before releasing her back to her original position on the couch.

When the movie was finished, they moved to monopoly. Alec was always the banker, he could never trust the rest of them from stealing money and property. At the moment, he and Magnus were dominating the board.

“Why are you guys so good at this?” Simon groaned as he paid Alec rent for the third time in a row.

“Because the rest of you suck. You have no planning.” He smirked, what Jace calls his shit eating grin.

“Besides, they both own their own businesses. So they have the advantage of experience on their side.” Izzy said, rubbing a sulking Simon by the arm. Magnus tapped his temple and pointed to Izzy to let her know she was right.

“Hey how did you convince Raj to let you stay with us. I’m sure he wasn’t to happy about it.” Jace asked, making the place quiet.

Everyone trying to not look like they were paying attention to the answer.

“Yea. He umm broke up with me.” He responded, looking directly at Magnus, at only Magnus. He saw a hopeful expression flashed on Magnus’ face before he quickly masked it to sympathy.

Magnus looked up at Alec. He eyes blown wide, he didn’t realized he was being watched. He only hoped Alec didn’t see the moment on weakness of hope he expressed at the news.

“Aw man. I’m sorry to hear that. I hope it wasn’t our fault.” Jace expressed genuine sympathy, unlike his sister who was trying hard to keep from smiling. He send her a glare while she stared at him with mocked innocence.

He looked back to Magnus, who was still watching him. “Actually no. I guess it was a long time coming. I’m not as cut up about as I should be I guess.” He said honestly. Not like the devastation he felt when Magnus walked out the door.

“Well. Here’s to being single, minus Clary and Jace, who are sickenly in love with each other.” Izzy raised her cup. They all followed suit, clanking their cups together and laughing.

The night followed in a light and happy mood. Alec had no alone conversations with Magnus so there were no awkward moments. Magnus won the monopoly round, beating Alec by a couple hundred dollars. Alec did the mature thing and jokingly accused him of cheating. Magnus being equally mature, stock his tongue out at Alec. They shared their first laugh together.

For the first time in a long time, Magnus felt at ease. They all needed this tonight it would seem. Even him and Alec were being normal human beings for once. They shared a joke. It made Magnus’ heart flutter. He missed Alec, apart from all the relationship drama, his friend. He hope they can work towards that place again.

They all worked together to readjust the living room, shifting the furniture and creating a big open space. They made make shift beds to lie on. The siblings organize the pillows and blankets from their beds on the floor. Off course that meant there were only 3 blankets. Oh well as long as he doesn’t have to share with Magnus, everything would be alright.

 

Oh no! He had to share a blanket with Alec. He had a nagging suspicion it was all Isabelle’s fault. She was currently snuggled with Simon, snoring softy. Jace and Clary were wrapped in each other in the middle. The remaining spot left for the 2 men.

It was somewhat their fault though. He left to use the bathroom and change into a t-shirt and pajama pants. Magnus had to do the same thing and remove his make up. He was wearing a dark purple silk pajamas.

“I can sleep on the couch, Alec. It’s fine.” Magnus suggested, smiling to let him know he was okay with whatever.

“Please don’t call me that. It sounds weird when you say it and I don’t like it. Any way, I think we would survive if we shared just this one night right. You’ll be pretty cold in those pjs without a cover, Magnus.” He used his most sensible tone. He tilted his head to the direction of the cover. “What you say? We can put aside our weirdness and be friends again?” he held his hand out to Magnus.

He started at Alec’s hand for a brief moment before pacing his hand. Fingers squeezing his gently in a comforting grip. “I would like that very much, Alec... Alexander.” The name rolled of his tongue naturally. It felt right.

He let Alec help him unto the ground. They shuffled under the covers. They kept a respectable distance between themselves, but they faced each other.

“I’m sorry about what happened with Raj tonight. I have a feeling it was partly my fault.” Magnus said softly.

“Nah. Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t anyone’s fault except mine. But as I said before, it was coming I guess. I really am okay though. Thought I would be more hurt by it being together for 2 years and all but I’m not. Is that weird?” He looked at Magnus.

“No it isn’t actually. That’s good then. A break up is never fun but you have your family and friends to support you.” He smiled. Alec had an amazing support system as did he.

It was horrible for everyone when they broke up. They tried to not cause a divide between their group. It was an easy decision for Magnus to leave when he did, so no one would be compelled to pick sides. The last thing he wanted was to create a divide.

“Do you think it’s possible for us to be friends again? I don’t know if its my place to say anymore but I miss having you in my life, Magnus.” Alec whispered.

Magnus was floored. Was it possible? “I honestly don’t know because we have been out of touch for so long.” Alec’s heart sank, he lost his only chance. He was about to turn away when Magnus’ voice stopped him.

“But I would love to try. I miss you too Alexander. I can’t stand the awkwardness between us. We have a long way to go but I’m willing if you are.” He finished in a whisper.

Alec couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Magnus watched as Alec’s eyes shone in happiness. He was sure it reflected on his as well. He couldn’t stop the answering grin on his face.

“Friends?” Alec asked, putting out his hand. Magnus laughed at the gesture as he shook Alec’s hand.

“Friends.” He affirmed.

“Good night Magnus.” Alec whispered.

“Good night Alexander.” He replied.

The last thing he saw was the beautiful hazel eyes staring at him. This was the most peaceful sleep they had in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. Stay tuned for the second part, coming soon.
> 
> To all my capable of feeling readers out there! I'm having some serious writing blockage. Like a dum dum i completed chapter 8 but have yet to finish chapter 7. So when i get some inspiration, i will combine both chapters in one and make a mega chapter. I'm soo sorry for making you guys wait so long but i'm really having a difficult time with it right now but i'll get there. Thanks for having patience with me. You guys are amazing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story. I wrote it in a couple of hours so i'm not sure how it translated. It was suppose to be just 4  
> 2-3k words but well my mind got away from me again.
> 
> As always, i love to read your comments. I'm taking song suggestions for a playlist to inspire me to finish capable of feeling. :)
> 
> Stay awesome guys. Till the next time. Xoxox


	2. What you mean to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely blame my friend, Lorraine for this being late. After she read my first draft, she told me it needs a bigger catalyst to bring them back together. So here's what i came up with. I'm so sorry! I dont usually like angst but some was needed for this. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

After the success of the sleep over, they made a deal to get back into the habit of meeting up at least twice a month at someone’s place, like old times.

Alec and Magnus’ relationship had improved, drastically. They started with simple texting, like good morning and good night. Then it evolved to small anecdotes and jokes they heard. Till it became full conversations and things that reminded them of each other. Sure, they constantly ignored the desire to be much more but they knew what was at stake this time around. They vowed to themselves to do it right this time. They were going to build a solid foundation of friendship first and foremost, then see where it takes them.

Magnus was falling asleep at his work station. He had been working over time to get his designs ready for the show. He was just about to drop his head in the desk, when he heard a knock.

  
Jocelyn was at the door with a plastic bag in hand. “Hi honey. I bought food for you. I’m sure you haven’t taken time off to eat.” She said disapprovingly as she placed the food in front of him.

  
He raised off his chair to kiss her cheek before diving into the food she made. “Yumm. Lasagna, my favourite. Love you.” He said between mouthfuls.

  
“Love you too.” She smiled at him fondly. She took a chair next to him, admiring the sketches and plans laid out on the table. “How’s it coming along?” she inquired curiously.

  
“It’s a lot of work getting the fine details right but it’s running smoothly so far.” He replied. He paused mid bite to look at her closely. Narrowing his eyes, suspiciously, “So what really brought you over to my domain, mom?” he asked.

  
“What? Cant a mother visit her one and only son too see what he’s up to? Especially after she haven’t seen him in a while?” she counter-asked innocently, too innocently. Its clear where Clary got the look from.

  
“Uh huh. But when you start referring to yourself in third person, it automatically become suspicious. Stop stressing and just tell me, please.” He raised his eyebrows in question.

  
She sighed, “Okay you win. So I heard from the group that you and Alec are friends again.” She looked at him, eyes full of concern. “I know you’re both grown men but I am just a bit worried about you, that’s all. The last time it didn’t go well and you went away from me. I don’t want that to happen again. God knows I love those kids like my own, Jace included but don’t tell him that. I like seeing him sweat it out sometimes. I guess I just want to make sure you know what you’re doing this time. You’re my baby, Magnus. I love you and I don’t want to you hurt.”

  
He got off the chair to wrap his arms around her shoulders. He places a kiss on her hair. “I love you too so much, mom. I know you worry. Alec and I are not jumping back into a relationship. We’re just friends. We are very much aware of what happened so that’s why we’re taking our time at being friends first. But it’s like you said, we’re both adults now with experiences under our belts. So hopefully we’ll have a better understanding on where we went wrong. And I promise, no running away this time.” He placated her.

  
She caressed his cheek and smiled. “Okay. I’m still going to worry because that’s my job as your mother but I trust you and I’m so proud of you, honey. Let me get out off your hair so you can get back to work.”

  
“Thank you for the lasagna. It was delicious. I’ll be home soon.” He kissed her on the forehead and walked her out. His office was close to their home and the club. He watched until he saw her make it to the front door before resuming to work.

Alec had a day off. He had plans to head to the gym then pay a visit to Jace and Izzy at the precinct. Jace was a detective, working under Luke, Clary’s dad. Izzy worked as the forensic pathologist in the lab below. 

Maybe he would pass to see Magnus at his office, he wasn’t sure yet. Things had improved in their friendship. They messaged each other almost everyday. He was going the extra mile to not screw it up this time. He was going to push down all the feelings. He knew what was at stake and he would rather have Magnus in his life as a friend, than not at all.

  
For a while Alec was studying for his business degree. His plan since he was young, was to take over the Lightwood family business so that his parents would be able to retire early and enjoy themselves for a change.

  
Mayrse and Robert took their small consultancy business and made it into a huge multi-million dollar company, proving that hard work and perseverance pays off. They were never hard on their kids to take over the business. They were always supportive in them following their dreams. The reason they worked so hard was to give their kids a chance at the life they never had.

  
So when Alec, their first born, who had the strange notion that he needed to be the perfect son, came to them hesitantly and ready to fight, to inform them that he no longer wanted to take over the company but he wanted to be a chef, they immediately encouraged him to pursue it.  
He remembered the time he came out to them.

_He was so scared, he decided this was the day he would stop hiding. He was going to let his parents know who he was. If Magnus could some up the courage to come out as bisexual to his parents then Alec could too. Taking a deep breath he joined his family at the dinning table. Jace, Izzy and their parents were already there._

  
_“Hi honey. We were waiting for you to eat. I made all your favourites. We’re celebrating today.” Mayrse said as Alec took his seat next to Izzy. “Jace got into the academy. Luke told us you were doing a great job, son. Izzy got excellent grades this semester. We’re so proud of you, sweetie.” Both his siblings were beaming next to each other._

  
_“How’s the training going, sweetheart? I hope Hodge isn’t over working you.” His mother inquired._

  
_“Um no. Its going pretty great. I’ve learned so much already.” He managed a tight smile. But off course his mother would pick up on his mood._

  
_“So then what’s wrong Alec? You’ve been in a somber mood since you came home.” She commented. He looked at his siblings, who nodded in encouragement. If this fails and he got kicked out, they insisted on leaving with him. Magnus, Clary and Simon agreed to join them as well._

  
_He took another deep breath to calm his pounding heart, he masked a brave face and looked directly at his parents. “Mom. Dad. I don’t know how to….I’m just going to come out and say it. I’m gay.” He felt instant relief to get it off his chest but also slight terror at their reactions._

  
_To his surprise, his father continued eating like normal, like nothing happened. But his mother stared at him with owlish eyes for a moment before bringing her hand to her chest. His heart braced for rejection._

  
_“Oh thank God, that’s all it was. I swore you were going to tell us that we have secret grandkids or you committed murder or something serious.” His mother sighed relieved, his father nodded in agreement._

  
_“Wait what?! Aren’t you guys pissed or want to disown me?” he asked, pulling at the back of his head in a nervous gesture. His siblings looked surprised as well, at their parents lack of reaction._

  
_His parents looked at each other before facing their kids once more. It was Robert who answered. “Where did you get that idea? Haven’t we support you guys, always?” he asked offended, but continued before Alec could reply, “We kind of already suspected it since you never really spoke about girls or brought any girlfriends home for us to meet, while Jace was going crazy.” He send a mock glare to Jace, who smiled proudly._

  
_“That doesn’t change who you are Alexander. You are our son and we love you none the less. I’m so proud of you for telling us.” His mother finished, reaching over the table to pat his hand in comfort._

  
_Alec was floored. Never in a million years did he anticipate this reaction in his mind. He realized he projected his own insecurities and fears on his parents. They were right, they did always supported them in all their endeavors so he felt slightly guilty for building up this unnecessary melancholy imagine.._

  
_“Thank you guys. You don’t know how much this means to me.” He told him, voice shaking. His siblings cheered, hugging him. His parents smiled._

  
_“Besides,” Mayrse said, eyes gleam with mischief, “We actually figure it out the time when you were twelve. You had the flu badly with high fever. You weren’t completely lucid. You kept crying and refused to sleep unless Magnus stayed with you. You said that pretty Magnus made all the pain go away.” Alec felt his face heat up, the blush was too strong to hide. His siblings burst into laughter, while his mother send him a knowing smirk. He dropped his head in his hands and prayed for the earth to swallow him whole._

 

His phone rang, jarring him back to reality. He answered, without looking at the screen, thinking it was Jace. “Hello.”

  
“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” The voice scolded him. Oh no! “Would it physically hurt you to call your mother every now and again?” she asked.

  
“I’m sorry, Mama. I’ve just been busy with work and all that. I was planning to make a trip to visit with Jace and Izzy soon.” He cringed, she could always see right through him though.

  
“Sure. I just wanted to let you know that your parents are still alive.” She replied, lingering.

  
Alec rolled his eyes and sighed. “Out with it, mother. I know you spoke to Izzy and Jace. Just say what you need to before you explode.”

  
“How could you assume I called for a reason. I could just be missing you.” She tried. When he remained silent, she sighed. “Fine. I did speak to your siblings.” He braced for what he knew was coming. “I heard Magnus is back. Have you spoken to him since?” she inquired gently.

  
“Yes. We are trying at being friends again.” He walked to the kitchen to prepare lunch for his siblings. He needed to keep his hands busy for this conversation.

  
“That’s great. I would love to see him again. Can you and your siblings invite him, Clary and Simon over for dinner this weekend?” she asked, still slightly stalling.

  
“Sure, Mama. I will talk to them and let you know. I know you’re stalling. What do you want to know?” balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder, he began to prepare his ingredients for the fettuccine alfredo he was going to make.

  
“How are you doing, mi hijo? I know how you like to bottle up your feeling and I know seeing Magnus again would have been a shock to you. I just need to make sure you’re alright especially after everything that happened.” Her concern was prominent in her tone.

  
“I’m honestly alright. I know it would take a lot more for him to trust me again but I’m really happy to have him back in my life. We’re older now. I’ve learned so much in the time he was away, so I’m not planning to screw up this time.” His voice determined. He set a course for himself and he was going to stick to it.

  
“Oh Alec. Everything is going to work out just fine. Call it a mother’s intuition. You boys were so young then. But since you’ve known each other, everyone around could see you both were just right together.” She sighed happily.

  
“Not you too, mama. You sound just like Izzy.” He groaned.

  
“Where do you think she got her smarts from?” she joked. “But I’m serious, Alec. We all make mistakes but the best you can do is learn from them and work hard to not repeat them. You’ve all grown up so beautifully and I’m proud of you. Don’t give up if you truly believe it’s right. I have to go now. You’re father is taking me dancing. Talk to you soon okay. I love you.”

  
“I love you too. Thanks mama. Hope you guys have fun.” he smiled at his phone when he disconnected the call. He finished the pasta, packed it into containers and head off to visit his siblings, before he realized his mother didn’t even mention his break up with Raj. He swore, like mother, like daughter.

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. Fashion week was finally over and his outfits were a success. Now more than ever he was excited for the opening of his boutique. Luke and Jocelyn were having a party at home to celebrate.

  
“CONGRATULATIONS!” came the collective shout as he opened the door. He saw his family and friends gathered in the living room, cheering as he entered. He made a dramatic bow causing some laughter. He was immediately bombarded by hugs. First to get to him was Clary and Izzy.

  
“It was amazing, Mags. Your designs were the best one for sure. Not that we’re biased.” His sister teased, Izzy nodded in agreement. “It was out of this world! I’m definitely putting in an order for that jacket though.” She smirked.

  
He was then approached by his (adoptive) parents. Luke hugged him tightly. “I wanted to congratulate you first. You know how your mother gets when she’s emotional.” He teased his crying wife behind him. “I’m proud of you, son. The show was specular.” He patted him on the shoulder affectionately.

  
Jocelyn engulfed him. Her eyes were red with happy tears. “All your hard work paid of, Magnus. The outfits were absolutely beautiful. And you were great. I’m a proud mother for having you amazing children. I love you, my babies.” She pulled Clary in to join another hug.

  
“We love you too, mom.” They said in unison, like a routine they did multiple times before. They both kissed her on the cheek.

  
“Come on, honey. You have to let them go now. Everyone wants to meet Magnus as well.” Luke send them a wink and gently guided his emotional wife to the kitchen for a drink.

  
He received more hugs and compliments from Jace, Simon, Maia, John and Lydia. Even Raphael made an appearance to congratulate him. “Look who’s out in public.” He joked as Raphael hugged him.

  
“Shut up. I have to go now but I just wanted to see you and say damn good job, Bane. Call me when you’re ready to be an active partner at the club.” he said, then left.

  
The last to greet him was Alec. He hugged Magnus so tight, slightly lifting him off the floor. Magnus was laughing when his feet touch the ground. “I’m guessing you enjoyed the show.”

  
“It was brilliant! Your designs were truly unique and beautiful. I’m glad everything went smoothly. I was worried you were going to have a heart attack.” He gently pushed Magnus by the shoulder.

  
“Thank you Alexander. For proving me with delicious food and for helping me keep my sanity.” His smile widen when he say Alec blushed. He was so happy he could still make Alec fluster. They stood side by side in comfortable silence, watching their family and friends interact.

  
“Oh my mother wanted me to invite you and Clary and Simon over for dinner. She says she would love see you.” He passed on the message.

  
“I would love to. Haven’t spoken to Mama Lightwood in months. We’ll be there.” Magnus promised.

  
“Hey guys. Get over here. We cant have cake unless Magnus cut it first.” Jace called out, bursting their quiet bubble. Alec mumbled something about being a only child, making Magnus laugh as they made their way to everyone. The sound was like music to Alec’s ears. He could listen to Magnus laugh forever.

  
He had been fighting the urge to pull Magnus in by the lapels and kiss him soundly. He looked so beautiful tonight, but then again, Magnus was always beautiful. The way his brown eyes light up when he laughs. This cute tilt of his head when he’s paying attention to what someone is saying. The way his eyebrows go up and down while listening to Simon’s rambles. This was going to be harder than he thought.

  
Magnus pretended to not notice Alec trying to be subtle about staring at him. If he gave in, he was sure they would make out before the night ended, maybe more. But no! He was suppressing his feelings all night, he wasn’t going to give up now. Despite the fact that Alec looked completely delectable. He was also aware of how very single Alexander Lightwood is. He needed to keep his head on so he went on trying to be obvious for the rest of the night.

  
They were too busy trying to avoid being caught staring at each other, they completely missed the knowing smirks of everyone around them, observing them.

  
Magnus was walking with Clary and Isabelle. They were heading to Jocelyn’s art gallery to pick out some pieces for his store. Clary was already working on some painting for him. They were discussing their plans for their next sleep over. “We could buy everything later today. You know actually be prepared for it this time.” Izzy was telling them.

  
Just then a little girl ran passed them. “Madzie! Slow down.” A man was calling frantically after her. She made it to the cross walk and ran into the traffic.

  
Magnus didn’t have time to think, his body acted on instinct. He ran towards her, picked her up and threw her to the people standing on the side walk because he knew the car approaching fast would not brake in time. He hoped someone caught her and she wasn’t injured.

  
There was a moment of absolute silence. It felt like time slowed down before impact and he was thrown into the air. He vaguely remembered a sharp pain at the back of his head as he hit the ground hard.

Then the world went black……

 

Alec was finishing up at the restaurant. He got a message from Clary asking him if he could make a couple appetizers for them for the sleep over tomorrow. He finished the desserts and placed them into the fridge. He was about to fill the puffs when his phone rang.

  
It was his sister. He answered with a smile. “Yes Iz. You and Cl…”

  
“Alec, You need to come to the hospital now!” she screamed at him, her voice in panic.

  
“Izzy. What happened? Are you okay?” he rushed to get his jacket. He called out to Bat, his assistant chef, family emergency as he ran out the door to his truck.

  
“No I’m fine. It’s Magnus. He was in an accident. He wasn’t responding when they brought him in. Oh God, Alec we don’t know what to do.” She was crying.

  
Alec couldn’t breathe. He felt like this world was falling apart. He just got Magnus back in his life, he couldn’t lose him again. He would survive if Magnus moved away, even out of the country again. He would make himself go on if he knew Magnus was happy somewhere else.. But the thought of him not existing, never being able to see him ever again, was unbearable. Alec would not survive.

  
He broke multiple speed limits as he rushed to the hospital. He ran to the waiting room to meet with his sister. She was there with Clary and her parents. Luke had his arm around a crying Jocelyn. They all looked up at him when he entered. Both girls, immediately came into his arms. He wrapped them up in a hug as they sobbed. He didn’t realize he was crying too until he felt the tears run down his neck, soaking his t-shirt. Jace and Simon came rushing in to join them.

  
What felt like hours later, a doctor came out asking for Magnus’ family. The all quickly gathered around her. She looked surprised and was about to protest. But Jocelyn stopped her. “I’m his mother and this is his father and sister.” She indicated to Luke and Clary. “Everyone else present here is family. So you tell us, what’s going in with my baby?” she asked voice shaking, her hand holding on to Luke’s tightly as they all stared at the doctor.

  
She took a step back to see everyone. “My name is Doctor Catarina Loss. You son has a concussion. Fortunately, it is only a mild concussion. He’s been pretty banged up but nothing has been broken or damaged. He’s sleeping now but he should be awake in a few hours. He will be very sore for the next couple of weeks but he’s young, fit and healthy so he’s bounce back quickly. He is extremely lucky. I do recommend bed rest for the next 2 weeks.” She smiled at them.

  
Alec breathed a sigh of relief. He felt the air finally returned to his lungs. Magnus was going to be okay.

  
“You can go see him if you like. But 2 at a time until he’s awake.” She looked directly at Jocelyn and Luke, looking extremely nervous. “I would like to personally apologize. It was my daughter your son rushed to save. Her father was bringing her to meet me and she got overly excited. I am forever in your son’s debt for what he did. If it wasn’t for him, I would of lost my baby. ” She was on the verge of tears.

  
Jocelyn pulled Dr. Catarina for a hug. “You have nothing to apologize for. As one mother to another, we’re both lucky our children are safe and with us. My son wouldn’t want you beating up yourself over this, despite the outcome.”

  
She directed them to his room after the tears were wiped away. His parents went in first. Then Clary along with Jace. Izzy dragged Simon in with her, passing a glance at Alec before she disappeared behind the door. He saw Luke approach him and sat next to him on the chairs.

  
“Your turn after Izzy and Si. We all figured you should get some alone time with him. You know to say anything you don’t want anyone else to hear yet.” Luke gave him an encouraging look, patted him on the back and returned to sit by his wife. His sister hugged him as she came out. “Get in there.” She whispered to him.

  
Alec’s hands shaking as he opened the door. His gaze immediately drawn to strong, beautiful and full of life Magnus, laying on the hospital bed. He looked so fragile. His head was bandaged up, his face clean of make-up making him appear younger. An IV line was hooked up to one of his arms. The constant beep on the machine echoing in the silence of the room.

  
He unceremoniously dropped into the chair next to the bed, his knees unable to hold him up anymore.. He took hold of Magnus’ hand into his and brought it to his lips. It felt cold to the touch. He wrapped both his hands around Magnus’ hoping to warm it up.

  
“Hey Mags. Izzy told me what happened. The little girl is okay. I know that’s the first thing you will ask when you wake up.” He was choking up. But he needed to get it out before his words failed him. “I’m so sorry, Magnus. I’m so sorry I didn’t believe in us. I’m so sorry I didn’t fight for us when you wanted me too. I will forever regret letting you walk out that door. I was so young and insecure and stupid then. I made the biggest mistake of not trusting what we had and I have to live with that for the rest of my life. But I never stopped loving you, not once.” The tears rolled down his cheeks, falling on Magnus’ hand.

  
He finally spoke about the day they broke up.

_He made the best lasagna he ever made, in his opinion. He was so excited. He knew how much Magnus loved it so he packed some, told Hodge he was talking a walking for his break to surprise his boyfriend with his favourite food. He made it to where Magnus worked. They weren’t getting to spend much time together because they were both soo busy with their respective training._

  
_Sitting at Magnus’ desk was a woman he never saw before. He looked around but he didn’t see his boyfriend anywhere. “Are you looking for someone?” she called out to him as he hesitantly approached the desk._

  
_“Um I’m looking for Magnus. Is he here?” he asked, his free hand pulling at the hairs on the back of his head._

  
_“No. He isn’t. He went out to run an errand for the boss.” She answered, looking at her perfectly manicured nails. She was observing Alec in distaste, giving his work clothes a once over. He knew he looked out of place with his beat up sweater full of holes and stains from work but he wasn’t thinking about it at the time. Now he was feeling very insecure about himself under her judgmental stare._

  
_Her phone rang in the table next to her. Alec could see Magnus’ name on the screen. He hadn’t spoken to him all say so he felt slightly annoyed that Magnus had the time to call this person but not send him a message._

  
_“Hey baby.” She answered, her voice sounding close to a purr. Alec was sure his eyes were close to popping out of his head. He could hear Magnus’ voice on the other end but not loud enough to make out the words. What ever he said made her laugh. She sent a wink in Alec’ direction. His blood began to boil. “I know you wouldn’t be able to survive without me. Don’t worry I’ll be there soon. I’m leaving now.” She ended the call._

_Alec couldn’t stand to be there anymore. He turned to leave._

  
_“Oh did you have a message for Magnus? I’m going to meet him for a lunch date now. I can tell him for you, if you like.” Her tone stressed suggestively at the word date._

  
_“No. I have nothing to say to Magnus.” He kept his expression empty._

  
_“No problem. You’re probably one of those friends he keeps talking about.” She got off the chair and walked towards Alec. Her voice grating against his ear drums. “Magnus has a bright and famous future ahead of him. He doesn’t need dead beat friends who look and dress like you in his life. I mean what do you both have in common anyways? One day he will have to attend red carpet events and fancy parties. He most defiantly would not be able to take you. Do yourself a favour, honey, and leave Magnus alone. Let him be around people who are on the same level as him. Who have the same interest and can keep up with him. And who can also dress just as fabulous. Eventually he will leave you behind.” She looked at him once more, before dramatically flipping her hair off her shoulder and walking out the exit._

  
_Alec clenched his fingers tightly into fists, his knuckles turning white. Who the fuck did she think she was? She knows nothing about his relationship with Magnus. He would never do that to Alec._

  
_He made the journey back to work. That’s when the doubts began to form in his mind, like a greedy monster growing bigger and bigger, feeling on his insecurities. Their careers were going into 2 different directions, he knew that. He was never one for attention, he prefer to stay in the background. Someone as amazing as Magnus was made to be in the limelight. He loved it, he was at home in the middle of attention. He looked down at his clothes, pulling at his sweater. Even on his best day, he could never compare to a casually dressed Magnus. He will eventually meet someone who share the same interests as him and leave Alec. Maybe he was just lucky to have Magnus for as long as he did. He never really understood why Magnus stayed with his boring ass in the first place. Why was he wasting both their times by making Magnus settle for him._

  
_He was about to turn the corner when he saw Magnus through the window of a shop. He looked so beautiful and put together. He instinctively edged closer, but before he could cross the road he saw the same woman from earlier, approached Magnus. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek as a greeting._

_Through blurry eyes, he saw the man he loves smiled at her. His face too close for comfort, making her laugh again. Then Magnus disappeared through the door. The woman, however, noticed Alec staring. She waved at him and winked before following Magnus inside._

  
_Alec ran, he didn’t know where he was going but he ran until his legs gave out by a secluded part of the park. He sank to the ground and cried. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed. His chest felt constricted, his heart shattered. How could he have missed the signs. Magnus had already found someone worthy of him. He didn’t need Alec anymore. He probably wasn’t contacting Alec because he didn’t know how to let him know it was over. He was going to save the little dignity he had and end things now._

  
_With the little energy he had left, he dragged his way home. It was already dark so he assumed Magnus was already there. No lights were on when he walked through the door._

  
_“Where the hell have you been?” came a voice from the darkness. Magnus stood from his position on the couch. “I have been calling you for hours, Alexander!”_

  
_“I went for a walk.” He answered, tonelessly._

  
_“That’s it?! You just decided to go for a walk and not tell anyone? What if something happened to you and we couldn’t get to you? Did you study that?” his voice was frantic._

  
_“I’m sorry I didn’t think of you when I went for a walk, Magnus. Its not like you’ve had time to worry about my whereabouts anyway. You haven’t had time to talk to me all day so now I should feel guilty when you cant reach me?” he rolled his eyes._

  
_He heard Magnus sigh. “I told you before, my work load is heavy, Alexander. I didn’t have the time to do anything for myself today, much less check my phone. I saw your message so I skipped lunch to leave early.”_

  
_“I had a busy day too. But I found the time to send you a message. But I guess when you work in a fancy office with famous people, you have to prioritize the people of importance.” He heard Magnus gasp. He knew he was being deliberately mean but it needed to be done. Especially since Magnus refused to be honest about the woman._

  
_“Where the hell is all this coming from, Alec?” he was angry now._

  
_“Look Magnus. Clearly our lives are going in two different directions. I would never be comfortable in your world and you are too glamourous for mine. Maybe we should just quit this while we’re ahead. I’m sure you’ll meet someone who will be able to fit perfectly into your lifestyle.” His nails were digging into the soft flesh of his wrist. He needed the pain to keep the brave face going._

  
_“Are you breaking up with me?” He saw Magnus fist clenched, his voice shaking._

  
_Alec nodded. He couldn’t look Magnus in the eyes so he stared at his shoes instead. “I think it’s best for both of us if we end this now. You’ll thank me later for not holding you back.” He turned his back on Magnus._

  
_“I feel like I’m in an episode of the twilight zone. I don’t know where all of this is coming from Alec. But if you were so unhappy all this time, you could of just informed me.” He sounded defeated. “I was offered an internship for the next 3 months in the office in Paris. It’ll be great for my career. I was going to talk to you about it at dinner. I was planning to decline but now….” He trailed off._

  
_“You should take it since it’ll be great for your career. Don’t let me hold you back. You wouldn’t have the hindrance of a relationship holding you back from having fun.” He needed Magnus to leave before the tears erupt._

  
_“You’re deliberately pissing me off Alec. I’m going to accept the offer because I see you have something to work out that you refuse to tell me about. But if I don’t hear from you in those 3 months, then lets just say, I get the message.” He left to pack up his belongings from the room._

  
_Alec closed his eyes and tried to take deep calming breaths but his chest was too tight. The air refused to enter his lungs. He let out a chocked sob. He quickly masked his emotions when he heard Magnus behind him rolling his luggage. He said nothing to Alec as he made for the door._

_He opened the door and paused at the entrance, forcing Alec to meet his gaze in the silence. The sight of a heartbroken Magnus would forever be embedded on his mind. His clothes was crinkled. His usual perfect make up was smudged from crying. He still said nothing as he stared at Alec, eyes shining with tears and disappointment. Then he turned and left, slamming the door in his wake._  
_Just like that, he was gone._

  
_Alec leaned on the wall for support. It wasn’t enough. He slide down and brought his knees up, wrapping his arms around them. He was trying to make himself as small as possible. His breath coming out as gasp as he tried to catch himself. It was no use. The dams burst and he had no control. He cried and cried until he ran out of tears._

  
_For the next 3 months, he typed what would seem like hundreds of messages but could never bring himself to hit send. On the last day, his phone beeped._

_It was from Magnus._

_It simply read, “Hint taken. Goodbye Alec.”_

“Why didn’t you talk to me when I asked you, Alexander?” a soft raspy voice asked, making Alec jump.

  
Magnus eyes were opened, watching him with open affection and annoyance. Alec shot off his chair quickly to Magnus’ side. “Magnus, you’re awake.” He smiled a watery smile, hands still holding Magnus’ tightly. The instant relief of hearing Magnus’ voice.

“Don’t change the subject, Alexander. I’ve waited 5 years to have this conversation.” He rolled his eyes fondly. He tried to sit up but hissed in pain, gently grabbing his head.

  
“Let me help you.” Alec pressed the button to raise the bed for Magnus in a more comfortable sitting position. “You have a mild concussion, Magnus. I’m sure you can wait a couple more days to talk about this.”

  
“That explains the head ache. I’m glad the little girl is okay. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if anything happened to her.” He sighed, laying back the bed.

  
“Let me call everyone and tell them you’re awake.” He was half way to the door.

  
“Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Get your ass back here and sit down. We have something to talk about before you call everyone. You’re going to sit and listen to me now.” Even with all the bandages, he managed to look intimidating and sassy. Alec complied, fighting a smile. He was so happy Magnus was awake.

  
“The woman who were talking about is Camille. She was a new intern, Tessa hired that week. She was insufferable, making others do her work while she lazed around. That day Tessa send me to pick up some cloths and sequences for designs we were working on that week….”

  
_“Magnus, I need you to train Camille today. Take her on your rounds and show her how to handle those situations.” His boss instructed him. He sighed as he left her office. Camille never seemed to take the work seriously. He was going to have a long day. He found her in the kitchen._

  
_“We have some errands to make Camille. Let’s go.” He told her._

  
_“You go on ahead. I will meet you there.” She smiled. He felt creeped out. The less time he spend with her the better so he agreed. “Don’t be late.” He called out._

_An hour later, he had all the materials picked out and ready. Camille was a no show. He received a message from Alec and was about to reply when he got a call from Tessa, telling him to pick up lunch at Taki’s on his way back._

  
_He called Camille. “Hey baby.” She answered the phone._

  
_“I’m not your baby, Camille. In fact that was highly inappropriate for you to address your supervisor. You needed to meet me here an hour ago. I need you here immediately so pick up the materials so I can get the food.” Magnus was trying hard to keep his cool and not curse her._

  
_She laughed. “I know you wouldn’t be able to survive without me. Don’t worry I’ll be there soon. I’m leaving now.” The bitch laughed, Magnus teeth was on edge._

_When she finally arrived, she lend in and kiss his cheeks. Magnus was furious. He got into her personal space and flashed her his sweet smile. “Listen to me very carefully, Camille. Don’t ever do that again. I am not your man, nor will I ever be. Stay out of my personal space and we will fine. Otherwise I will destroy you. Do we understand each other?” He have her a hard look as she nodded before going back inside._

 

“Oh.” Alec collapsed on the chair. He wasted 5 years on a stupid misunderstanding. How stupid was he? Why the hell didn’t he let them talk it out. He was on a new level of dumb. They are going to write books about how dumb he was.

  
“Alexander, look at me.” Magnus waited till he met with the beautiful hazel gaze. “ I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. It wasn’t all your fault either.” He held his hand up when Alec tried to argue. “No its true. I knew how I felt about you. I was suppose to put up a harder fight. I should have pushed and pushed until you finally broke and talked to me. Instead I took the easy way out. And I regretted that everyday as well. We were both idiots.” Magnus smiled at him. He held out his hand to Alec and gently pulled him to the bed. “You’re too far away. Stay with me. I’m going to fall back asleep and I don’t want to be alone.” He said softly.

  
They maneuvered so that Alec was laying next to Magnus, who was tucked to his side, his body angled protecting him from the world. Their long legs stretched out. Magnus let out a yawn, making Alec look down at him, chuckling. He pressed a chaste kiss to his head.

  
“We still have so much to talk about.” Magnus said, tiredly. He turned to his side in a more comfortable position, pressing closely to Alec. He took Alec’s hand and interlock their fingers over his stomach.

  
“I know. We can do it when you’re up to it. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right here when you wake up. And I’ll be right here, forever.” He whispered into Magnus’ ear.

  
“Hmmm.” He was already falling asleep. “Hey Alexander,” he said, his voice slurring slightly.

  
“Yea, Mags.”

  
“I love you.” He kissed the back of Alec’s hand before putting it back on his stomach.

  
Alec felt overwhelmed. Destiny was giving him a second change to spend with this amazing, perfect man. He did not intend to waste it this time. He tightened his grip and pulled Magnus closer. “I love you too.” He whispered. He saw Magnus smile before his eyes closed and soft snores emitted from him.

  
That’s how their families found them a while later. With Alec wrapped protectively around Magnus, hands still intertwined. Sweet smile on both their lips as they dreamed of a future, together.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I was so emotional. I didnt want to do that to Magnus. I love him so much but i hope i did it justice. Ha had to be heroic becuase thats who Magnus Bane is. :) 
> 
> I might do an epilogue, not sure yet. How'd you guys enjoy my supposed 2k fanfic? Haha.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Till the next time. Xoxoxo


End file.
